Me, Myself, and the Civil War
by 50Burgers
Summary: Finally the elections were over! America had been completely torn over them, and the states were no help. He hoped the results would take care of all the problems he had been experiencing, but that certainly didn't happen. With the Election of 1860 all hell was going to break loose resulting in an American bloodbath like no other. Rated T for language and some violence. (NOT USxUS)
1. Prologue

Prologue The Election of 1860

I paced nervously behind the men counting the presidential votes. The elections were always stressful, my citizens were always torn up about the candidates. This one had been especially stressful with the states always arguing. They were worse than Francis and the British dude, but that's probably because there was 34 of them. Plus the territories, but they were a little quieter. The states did take after me in that sense. They're all pretty loud and outspoken. But who wouldn't take after me I AM the Hero after all!

I glanced over to where the states were grouped. As usual, they were having a loud argument, North vs. South. South Carolina and New York were pretty much screaming at each other in their never ending, verbal war on slavery. Each of their northern and southern pals were backing up their friends. Virginia was in the middle trying to defend both sides unsuccessfully.

The men counting the votes finally turned to me with the results, "YES!" I jumped up excited to find out who my new boss would be. "Hey dudes!" I called waving broadly to the states. They stopped arguing like they had promised before and came to hear the results.

One of the men cleared his throat, "the winner of this year's election is Mr. Abraham Lincoln."

The states remained fairly quiet. New York celebrated silently and quietly high-fived his friends Vermont and Pennsylvania. Virginia nodded silently. Missouri frowned but shrugged. The southern states were appalled though. The worst reaction was definitely from South Carolina. He totally flipped out.

At first his jaw dropped with an expression of pure horror. Then the horror turned to rage. "What the hell?! How is that possible!?" he screamed.

None of the states knew how to respond. Even his sister North Carolina was surprised.

"Dude," I said calmly, "chill it's okay, Lincoln is—"

"You can't tell me what to do Alfred!" he screeched "LINCOLN IS TOTALLY GONNA BE THE WORST PRESIDENT EVER!" he said and with that he turned on his heels and stormed out.

The states exploded into a mess of questions, confusion, and more arguments. They were unsure about South Carolina's reaction. Virginia tried to quiet them down. "Guys, ugh GUYS come ooonnnn! Pipe down will ya?!" She turned to me irritates and gave me a pleading look. Time for the Hero to step in.

"YO!" I shouted over everyone lighting up the whole room. The states finally shut up. "Okay dudes, I know that this election has been totally stress filled, but everything will be okay. I'm sure South Carolina will cool off soon."

The states eventually calmed down and went home. The only thing was that I wasn't so sure about South Carolina, he seemed really pissed.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. Not quite sure about the title though. I'm sorry this isn't thoroughly edited; I didn't get a chance to fully gramar nazi myself, but I thought this was socially acceptable (somewhat). For the most part, each chapter is named after an actual event that occurred in the Civil War with the events in the chapter will represent an actual occurrence at the time. However, there will be a few exceptions. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave me comments and suggestions, though I already have the next chapter written, just mostly revisions and such is left. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Secession of the Deep South and The Crisis at Fort Sumter

He looked around and all he saw was darkness. The emptiness of the space around him was intimidating. Like a vast expansion just waiting so suck him in. Suddenly, he was bombarded with flashes of seemingly endless information. They flew around him like a swarm of flies on an old plate of food. He swatted them away furiously.

"DAMMIT GET OFF" he hissed at the wisps of words, ideas, and images. They seemed to be a constant stream of thought running through someone's head. "Is that all I am? Am I a thought?" He said to himself.

He angrily sat on the floor and covered the head and face with his arms. "Go away," he seethed

Two phrases sped up and plastered themselves to him, "Confederate States" and, "slavery." The first was stuck his nearly black leather bomber jacket and the other to his heavy blue jeans.

He viciously clawed at them trying to remove them, his efforts doing nothing to detach the words.

After finally giving up, he decided to read the words. He wasn't really sure what they meant yet.

As the thoughts died down he was able to hear a sound. Faintly at first, but it soon became clearer. Voices. They sounded like they were coming from somewhere else, but there was no place to go. He figured he would listen for now.

"No way," someone said the voice was powerful and felt like it resonated within the space.

"Think about it Alex, if slavery was allows and practiced in all states, there's no more conflict," this voice seemed more distant, like an outside being.

"It's Alfred, not Alex dude," the first voice said.

"Sorry sir," the voice said with sarcastic respect, "I just hope you understand how my people are unhappy with the failure to enforce slave codes and the growing number of abolitionists in this country. If slavery were to be out—"

"I'm sorry Mr. Pickens, but slavery is clearly wrong and I agree with Mr. Lincoln and think that slavery cannot be expanded, I personally think it should be abolished."

Abolished? He thought to himself, but why? slavery is important.

When the other voice responded, he was obviously attempting to hide his anger at this comment. "Well, then maybe we just need to separate. As governor of South Carolina, I issue an official declaration of secession! Good day Mr. Jones."

The resonating voice sighed before muttering to himself in a clearly distressed tone, "Dude this is the worst, I was broken up for the election and now I lost part of myself..."

As he was opening his eyes two more words came barreling at him. After securing themselves to his pants and jacket he read them. "Alexander" "Secession"

Is that who he was?Alex

Yes, he thought, I'm Alex, The Confederate States of America.

Alex began to grow from more than just a concept in Alfred's head. He became a vicious supporter of slavery and was getting sick and tired of all the abolitionist bull. He was so irritated at all of Alfred's opinions that he felt like he could burst. Part of him, South Carolina had already moved on from America the month before when Alex first came to be. Eventually, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas seceded as well. Alex was bent on leaving too, but how? His rage against the meat eating idiot he was stuck inside was beginning to consume him, and he couldn't take it much longer. Unable to control himself, Alex screamed attacking the nothingness around him.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!"

* * *

I was had the weirdest dream that night. I can't remember it now, but I'm sure it had something to do with those southern rebels. I sat up in bed and lit an oil lamp. The musky smoke billowed slowly off the flame. I reached for my glasses, but they weren't there.

Thats right, I thought to myself, Texas took them when he left. I stood up and walked to my bathroom checking the clock in the hallway on the way there. 4:25 AM, as usual, I had been sleeping less since the states started seceding. The stress was totally unbearable.

After washing my face and completing my morning routine, I started to get a headache in the back of my head. I figured it was just because I didn't sleep well, but soon it turned into a horrible migraine, getting worse and worse as I walked the hallway back to my room. I had barely made it to my room when I started to hear a voice.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" it screamed faintly as though muted. The it got louder and louder until it was exploding in my head. My head pounded as the new voice in my head boomed menacingly "THE UNION WILL FAIL WITHOUT SLAVERY! IT'S TIME FOR THE CONFEDERACY TO REIGN!"

The sound seemed to jab sharply from inside my head. Seemingly pressuring it to bursting point.

"That's crap," I shot back through gritted teeth, "The Union is perfectly fine"

"AWW SHADDUP!" the voice called before lowering to an enticing whisper "come on Pork Chop you know the North is nothin' but a pile of shit lately let the South take over or-"

It was my turn to shout now "THE UNION IS STAYING TOGETHER I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY! COME BACK!"

"Fine, your funeral," the voice said coldly. And with that the overwhelming pain in my head grew until I could hardly stand I felt insane pressure on my skull and soon I was on my knees in pain thinking my head hand burst and my death was near.

How pathetic.

A Hero like me, reduced to a limp, sweaty pile on the ground all because of a little voice. What was I becoming? The stress of the recent events was really getting to me.

A sinister laugh rang out adding to the pain like another knife in my head and then it was gone. The pain, the laugh, the voice, they all disappeared. Had I pushed through and conquered them? Had I heroically freed myself from their terror?

"Not even close," a gruff voice responded to my thought.

I cleared the sweat dripping into my eyes and looked up to face the new person in my house. I thought this must have been some cruel trick because the man glaring down at me was my spitting image. But with a couple differences: he had dark red hair and eyes, and a sinister bloodlust. You didn't have to look at the man twice to see clearly that he was out for blood and intended to draw some. A malicious grin crept across his face. "Still here Pork Chop not gonna get rid of me that easily."

"Pork Chop? Who calls me... It's you! Your that voice? How did you get out here?!"

He threw out another terrifying cackle and shrugged.

"Y-your my southern half my counter part? You seceded? Why? How dare you the Union needs to stick together through thick and thin this is no exception" I spat angrily.

"Hah! The Union," he said sarcastically as he strutted over. He snatched up the fur collar of my bomber jacket in one hand and produced a medium sized hand gun from his own in the other. He lifted me to my feet and pushed me back against the chest of draws behind me."Get real! Its 1861 and slavery is a necessity to this country and the Union is missing out!

"Thats not true, The Union—" I began

"Theres no more Union for me! I'm done with your damn abolitionists, your Underground Railroad, and Lincoln–– my god, Lincoln WHY was he elected?! I'm through! I'm the Confederate States of America but you can call me Alex, pork chop," he sneered digging his right elbow into my right shoulder. "The 1851 Colt Navy Revolver, preferred gun of the South," he said tapping the barrel on my left shoulder marveling at the gun in his left hand. "Got one bullet left, lets see how many chances you have til your dead" he smiled sadistically as he put the gun to my head cocking it.

I braced my self to get my brains blown out by my other self. Then, to my relief there was a hollow click of an empty barrel. "Aww," Alex said in mock disappointment, "that's one," he said cocking the gun a second time. He fired again but got the same empty click as last time."Two"

Suddenly, I remembered I had my own pistol in the draw to my left. As Alex slowly reloaded the gun I kicked him aside with all my strength throwing him back a few feet. I yanked open the drawer and pulled out my own gun with a smirk. "The 1860 Colt Army Model, and it's fully loaded."

Alex aimed his gun at the roof and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out with a deafening bang as he glared at me bristling with anger. "You're damn lucky Pork Chop! I'll be back to finish this! THIS IS WAR!" With that he shot out of the house with lightening speed.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and sunk back down to the floor. "I sure am glad I'm good under pressure" I breathed as I checked the gun. Just as I expected completely empty. The whole thing was a huge bluff and Alex bought it. I could have died. Kicked the bucket, bit the dust, bought the farm, croaked? However you looked at it I was literally a tongues slip away from death. If that was the best I could do how was I supposed to be the hero again and save the country?

I looked out the window and the sun was just rising. This had been the first strike of the Civil War, even if no one got hurt. "it will be a quick war," I said quietly to myself. Little did i know I was totally wrong. This was war, and it was with my other self. It couldn't just be a short battle...

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long I've been killing myself over this and the next couple chapters, but I hope you like it! Everything thus far has been 100% historically accurate; yes, that includes the weaponry. ****Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks a million!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Secession of the Upper South and Lincoln's Arrival

I got up groggy from another night of restless sleep. The day before had been a wreck, and I didn't think it could possibly get any worse. It seemed I had reached rock bottom.

Wrong again!

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into my kitchen, still in my nightclothes. After eating some pancakes and a biscuit, I walked back to my room to get dressed. I was just pulling my slacks on, when there was a loud knock at the door.

"LET US IN JONES," a gruff voice with a heavy southern drawl called in, "The states of the Upper South have a little something to say!" The statement was followed by a couple of cheers and shouts. I threw on a collared shirt and walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole, I saw Alex glaring in from the other side. Behind him I saw North Carolina, Tennessee, and Virginia. I was devastated. Virginia, being the first state, had become one of my closest friends, but now she was leaving me.

"I know you're in there Alfie!" Alex sang tauntingly, "come on out!" He began to pound on the door, "don't think I can't kick this door down Pork Chop!" he continued angrily.

As he reared back to bash in the door, I swung it open inwards. Expecting to collide with solid wood, Alex stumbled in too fast and tripped as I stepped out of the way. In a heat of fury, he lunged at me. Thankfully, North Carolina and Tennessee caught him before he could do anything.

"W-what are you doing here dude?" I asked as he brushed the states off.

"Well I ain't the one who wanted to come here, it's the states who have the problem."

It was North Carolina who did the talking. "Sorry Al," she smirked, " but we're done with the union."

I could hardly move.

"Alexander here gives us way more and better benefits," she continued placing a hand on his shoulder, "you obviously favor the northern states anyways."

"Nice knowing ya Loser!" Tennessee spat. He nudged North Carolina and the two states walked out together giving me a sarcastic wave as they left.

"What did I tell ya?" Alex shrugged with a smug smile. He followed them out.

Now it was just Virginia and I.

After and awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity, I decided to say something. "So this is it?"

She sighed uncomfortably shifting we weight where she stood, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"what happened?" I asked sadly, "why?"

She just shook her head dejectedly.

"I-I can't," she whispered.

"you can't what?" I said a little to loudly throwing my hands in the air out of distress and frustration. She flinched and pulled her hands close to her face. "I-I'm sorry..." I said, dismal that she would even think I could hit her at I time like this.

"I knew you would be mad," she almost whimpered, "please understand, I couldn't desert my friends."

"but what about me dude? I'm not your friend anymore?"

"I don't know. I wish you were." She seemed on the verge of crying and I couldn't stand to see my friend like that.

"You can be my friend whenever you want to dude," I said quickly hugging her. I let her go before she had a real reaction and just in time to hear Alex yell from down the outside hall of my apartment building.

"HURRY UP VIRGINIA! WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN?"

I nodded her out the door giving her a melancholy salute as she went. Virginia was the only one who packed up in time to move out that day. I leaned against the door as it closed. I felt myself weaken as she and Alex left the building we all lived in. Every time more of the states seceded I got really pale and light headed like a portion of me had been drained away. After Virginia left me, it seemed like I went into a fast, downward spiral of doom. I took to wandering aimlessly around my apartment and taking long naps in the middle of the day. Rarely ever leaving home. It took a visit from my boss to help me start to pull myself together.

It was Monday morning. I had woken up at 4:30 again in a cold sweat. I brought in the daily paper from the front step of the building and quickly read the headline before dropping it in the trash.

"THE COMING OF WAR AGAINST THE SOUTHERN REBELS"

Yeah, I knew that well enough that I didn't need yet another reminder. Walking down the hallways of the building and knowing nearly 1/2 the tenants were missing was plenty.

I had a light breakfast not wanting to further upset my stomach, and I flopped on the sofa in the small sitting area. I sipped a glass of glass of water, and as the day progressed, the water was replaced with a bottle of rum. It was nearly empty by 4:50. Nearly 13 hours had passed since I woke, and I only left the couch to get drinks and use the restroom. I was a disgrace.

Out of the blue, there was a heavy rapping on the door. "Yeah, yeah, ya wanna dish me foralex I getid," I called drunkly slurring my words, "jus get outta 'ere and dunlet the door hit ya on the wayowt." I heard the lock click and the door squeak as it swung open. "goa-ay Alex!" I swung the bottle in my hand,"dun pick my lock!"

Thankfully it wasn't Alex. I know now he would have totally finished me off right then and there given the chance, and a chance did he have. Luckily for me, it was none other than my boss, honest Abe himself, who had opened my door and made his way to where I was lying.

"Come along Alfred," he grunted as he dragged me from the couch and draped me over his shoulders. He walked me to the bathroom and leaned me over the sink. He turned on the faucet and slashed me with the icy well water. "Get up now," he spoke quietly but purposefully as he continued nursing me to health. Finally, I sobered up enough to properly get dressed and talk to Lincoln. He sat in a large arm chair and I was hunched on a stool in front of him my face in my hands.

"What's gonna happen to me?" I muttered to no one in particular.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Lincoln responded. The words hung in the air adding to what seemed like a thick cloud coverage keeping my head in a haze. I sighed with discontent and shook my head slowly. Lincoln stood slowly and ambled over to my spot on the stool. Placing a hand on my shoulder he spoke again, "Alfred I got you this far but now you have to take the reins. This is your decision." he walked past me and out the door closing I with a soft click. I didn't move from my position, but I knew exactly what he meant. Getting my act together was my responsibility and if I couldn't do it, it was my fault.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its been forever since an update! I could have sworn I posted this chapter... I guess I really am losing it... Anyways! this chapter is somewhat historically accurate. Virginia Seceded the day after the Crisis at Sumter and North Carolina and Tennessee shortly after. Although I failed to include it when I was writing the chapter Arkansas also seceded at the time. **

**Although I wish it weren't, Alfred's meeting with Lincoln was purely fictional. BUT (yes there's a but)**

***Headcanon*Lincoln, as well as being one of the few who actually knew about him, was Alfred's favorite president because he truly cared for him and completely dedicated his life to the civil war to help because he saw the pain Alfred was going through.**

**Thanks to Smexis for that headcanon!**

**Phew long author's note sorry... The next chapter will be posted within the week, maybe tomorrow! But don't get your hopes up... Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed... I also appreciate all the nonexistent reviews I've had... and all the actual ones I hope to receive in the near future... Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Battle of Bulls Run (Manassas)

I was half empty inside. The south had completely seceded and I couldn't take the loss. Lincoln's visit really helped me to clean up my act, but I still had an awful hollow feeling inside. The thing was that they were even forming their own government; just the thought that Alex was becoming his own country made me sick to my stomach. The worst part was that I was actually starting to admit to it.

It was one of the many things I was thinking about before Lincoln intervened, even with my attempts to drown them away. "The Confederate States of America," I had said to myself, "kinda a nice ring I guess." I always associated the name with Alex's cold, pure evil. I didn't want to hate my southern people, they didn't know any better. I just couldn't accept the fact that they had just up and left. In my mind, they were part of the Union and always will be.

Then, I heard there may be a battle soon. I denied it for as long as possible, even up until the day of the battle. However, I knew I would march along side my men to fight as I had before.

* * *

Bulls Run

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was up against General Jackson and civilians were setting up picnics right next to the battle ground! I realized that I was the only one who fully understood the horrors of war. Even after months of training with nonstop drilling, my troops still weren't ready. But, neither were Alex's

I mounted my horse and looked across the battle field. I managed to lock eyes with Alex who was sitting proudly on his horse. I gave him a nod of respect, but the jerk only sneered at me in reply. Alex said something to Jackson, and soon, his icy eyes were glaring out into the field with the same grim excitement as Alex. A signal was given and BOOM! All hell broke loose.

The confederates began to scream. It was a battle cry like no other that shattered your reality and sent tingles of fear down your spine. The Union troops all hesitated terrified by the call before, finally rushing into battle.

My horse spooked nearly throwing me off, but after calming, her I darted in with my fellow soldiers. Suddenly, I froze. I couldn't do it. No way! I was fighting my own people, how could I possibly kill them? It was like giving myself millions of paper cuts until I finally died, I was killing myself slowly.

But, it was only a matter of time before I was swept up into the heat of the battle

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I had been knocked down or bucked by my horse, but it all just blended together. Union and confederate soldiers clashed above me, all nearly trampling me in the process. The blue and grey uniforms began to mix with blood, and the battle cries mixed with screams of agony.

I quickly got to my feet and somehow managed to find and mount my horse. I gave the battle a once over and realized it was getting dangerously close to the civilian bystanders. I spurred my horse forward and galloped through the crowd, trying to help as many as I could before reaching the picnickers.

"Get outta the way! MOVE IT!" I called at them over the screams of men and the bangs of guns.

I herded the onlookers away from the battle as fast as I could, praying I saved all of them. Then, I turned back to the battle and rode straight up to Alex, who was watching with a cruel enjoyment in the background.

"Having fun yet pork chop?" he chuckled at me.

I was a fit of rage, practically throwing a temper tantrum atop my horse. "This is your idea of fun? People are dying! This is a complete massacre!" I spat as I guided my horse to stand along side his. "How's this for fun?" I said throwing a punch at his face. Not wanting to seriously hurt him, I curbed it slightly at the last second, but the impact still knocked him off his horse.

"Oh this is how you wanna play it?" he laughed manically from his spot on the ground. "Then let's dance!" He leapt to his feet and slashed at my ankle with a knife he pulled from his uniform.

Thankfully, my boots saved me from any major damage. Still, I jumped from my horse and pulled out my standard issue bayonet in defense. This was hand on hand, blade on blade, mortal combat. Both of us expected a fairly quick war, but Alex thought he could end it right there and then. He lunged at me slashing with his little dagger, grinning sadistically the whole time. I backed up, constantly on the defensive side; I didn't want to fight Alex, but he was determined to have this battle. I slashed and parried with my bayonet keeping Alex's blade at bay.

Out of nowhere, came a bang that seemed to ring out above the rest. Then, an intense pain came from my shoulder. I grabbed the wound and felt the hot, red liquid seep from the bullet hole. I looked up just in time to see General Jackson leering at me before standing tall like a stone wall for his men. Now I was totally stuck. My knife arm was badly injured and out of commission, and Alex was slowly backing me into a fence. I hit the fence, unable to go any further.

Alex smirked before he spoke, "Ain't gonna take my time this time." He pressed his knife to my cheek as he wrenched the bayonet from my hand. He slowly slid the knife across my face to my neck, creating a thin line of blood across my cheek. Just as he was about to slit my throat, there was a cry of retreat from the Union soldiers. Alex turned to celebrate and laugh at the Union boys as they sprinted away to Washington.

I saw this call as an order to my self as well and took the opportunity to make my own retreat. By the time Alex turned back around, I was on my horse running with the rest of them.

"See ya dude!" I called back, turning around to see Alex's face redden with anger.

"Damn you all!" he screamed as I went, "Go to hell with the rest of your lame ass army!"

I rode away for dear life. As soon as I was away from him, I began to dread my next encounter with Alex.

**A/N: Hey guys! Soooooo sorry it took so long to update! This chapter is a little like the last one in a historical sense. What I mean by that is that The Battle of Bulls Run (aka Manassas) was an actual battle, and Stonewall Jackson was in fact there; however, there was no real battle between Alexander and Alfred (unfortunately). The Union soldiers did end up retreating back to Washington in an embarrassing defeat against the confederates. Thanks for all the reviews from Samdancer, Branchfoot, and Plant Life Alchemist. Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Foreign Affairs

I sat at home worrying over the subject a lot. If the confederacy was actually recognized as a country? Being recognized would mean allies, trade, and support in warfare. What I would have done if that happened! Well, I don't really know what I would have done, but I sure came close to having to deal with that problem.

I got news that Arthur and Francis had been working with Al. He did have the advantage of cotton as an enticing factor to gain allies in Europe; no one wanted to be cut off from the high quality American cotton the south produced. However, I just couldn't allow that, so I decided to pay the British Dude and impromptu visit. I would deal with francis later.

I knocked on his door with a solid thump and waited. "Coming!" he called from inside. I heard the thump of a book being snapped shut and shuffling of feet to the door. The door creaked open without hesitation as Arthur said, "hello chap, you're rather early aren't you Al–fred?"

"that's my name! But what am I early for British dude?" I asked trying to put on my best smile for him, hoping he couldn't or wouldn't know about the trouble I was in. "Mind if I come in?" I said casually stepping forward.

"Wait a second there," he responded placing an extended arm across the door frame blocking my path. "Why should I let you, of all people in?"

"Because I'm here?" I said coolly looking for an opportunity to get past him.

He sighed giving me a exasperated look. "That's a stupid reason you git."

"Aw come on, can you just let a good friend in for a chat?" I said cocking my head with a boyish air that I hoped would get him. Instead, he just scoffed.

"yeah 'friend.'" He gave me a weird look before looking down. He leaned against the door frame, still keeping his leg in my path to get in.

"Aww what's wrong Iggy?" I asked beginning to understand his behavior. He still holdrn that grudge even now.

"Nothing," he grudge "just go home, and it's Arthur."

"Whatever, but I'm not going home."

"Why not? I don't have time for this Alfred!"

"Sure ya do!" I smiled and stepped up to him again. "Please? I really need to talk to you," I pleaded again.

"No," Arthur huffed giving me a light push to the chest that seemed to move him more than me. "Get off my porch and don't step on the flower beds on your way."

The push didn't phase me but I still felt defeated. I sighed and hung my head glancing at the flowers I used to play in as a kid as I turned to leave. "Fine," I said my enthusiasm deflated. I stepped off the first step and gave Arthur one las sad begging look. He nodded for me to keep going, so I heaved another heavy sigh and made my way to the final step. Now I was on the same level as the flowers I know Arthur painstakingly fawned over to maintain. I paused to play with the gravel on the path with my foot; finally I heard him shift in the doorframe and sigh. I knew I got him before a word escaped his mouth. I turned back around grinning as he began to speak.

"Fine you can come in," he mumbled. Meanwhile, I bounded up the steps and gave Arthur a tight squeeze.

"Thanks British Dude!"

"Let go of me you wanker!"

After releasing him with a chuckle, I walked into the house taking long wide steps as the British dude closed the door be hind me. I walked into the sitting area in the large house and flopped on my favorite arm chair from my childhood. It fit better now. There was some clattering from the kitchen, then Arthur came in with a tray of tea and scones.

"I'll pass thanks," I said waving them away as he held the tray out to me. He rolled his eyes and took a seat as well.

"so what was it that you wanted to talk about America?"

"well," I began uneasily, "you know Alexander right? The confederate states?"

"yes what about him?"

"well, what do ya think of him? He's a pretty scary dude right?"

"I suppose," he said slowly a confused look coming across his face.

"well there's no way he could be a real county right?" I laughed nervously.

"why not?"

That was not the answer I was hoping for. "Well cuz he's still a part of me dude!"

"yes of course," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "just like you and me."

That was it. "Dammit Arthur! I get it I hurt you but I came hoping for help and this is all I get?" I stood harshly, bumping the table. The tray clattered loudly.

"If you get it why don't you care?" he growled standing as well.

"Its been 85 years," I spat through gritted teeth, "I though you let it go already." My voice was low with an angry rasp.

"You bloody—" he began angrily before he was cut off by an abrupt knocking on the door.

I opened my mouth a bit confused, "you expecting someone?"

"Yes in fact I am Alfred; I told you I don't have much time," he raised his thick eyebrows.

"So," I raised mine in return, "you gonna get that?" I said sitting back down slowly.

He glanced back at me before stomping off to get the door.

I listened to the knock once more as Arthur gave a familiar call, "coming!" There was a creak as the door swung open, "oh hello Alexander," he said cheerfully.

_Alexander? _I thought, _oh god—_

My thoughts were cut off by the southern drawl I knew all to well, "Hello Mr. Kirkland, how are y'all doing today?" he said pumping out the southern charm.

"Quite well, thank you for asking Alexander"

They chatted briefly, but broke into whispers after a while. I overheard my name being mentioned in a hushed english accent. The seemed to be a silent acknowledgement by Al as they continued moving. My blood boiled as I listened to him walk up through the house until he was right in front me, "good day, Alfred." he nodded, but not before sneaking in a well hidden sneer. It was like he was mocking me, and playing England at the same time. But that was exactly what he was doing. He just turned on that southern charm and with the offer of cotton, the British dude was nearly wrapped around his little finger.

I was speechless as the two continued to discuss their cotton trade right in front of me. I couldn't stand it so I finally intervened.

"hey Al, can I talk to you outside?" I asked stiffly.

"well sure!" he smiled, his face was warm but I could see the menacing luster in his eyes. I pulled him to the front porch where we spoke in hushed tones.

"I see what you're doing and you need to cut it out."

"what are you talking about?"

"quit playing dumb dude, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now I don't care what you try to do to me, I can handle it, but don't drag him into this mess okay?"

"don't care do ya?" he said looking down with a smirk, his hand slowly sliding around his back. In a flash he whipped out his pistol and pointed it at me only to be met with mine. I was able to read the situation quickly and I was ready to defend myself this time.

"drop the gun Al," I commanded firmly.

He began crouching to place the weapon on the floor, but at the last second, he threw it at the house with a huge clatter. He tossed his hands in the air just in time for England to come out wondering about the noise.

"what the bloody hell?!" he screamed in terror only seeing my gun pointed at Al's head. He wrenched the weapon from my hand.

"he pulled his gun on me first! I-I just!" I said defensively pleading he would believe me.

"right," he said sarcastically, "how did I know something like this would happen? You just love starting wars. Arthur glared at me and brushed himself off before letting out another sigh. "I was just gonna let you two know I'll be staying neutral through this little problem. I'll let the two of you sort it out yourself."

Al was obviously disappointed, but I was relieved, thankful I wouldn't have to worry about Iggy through the war.

Al picked up his own gun and nodded to England, "thank you, we're always open to offers." he walked off the porch and managed to shoot me another icy glare. "this ain't the last you'll see of me Pork Chop!" he cried at the last second laughing maniacally as he rode his horse away.

I held my solid expression, but Arthur obviously was surprised. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke, "Pork Chop?"

I just nodded.

"funny, he's even made you a pet name," he said shaking his head, "you're like a divorced couple." He patted my back and turned to go back in, "good luck."

"thanks," I said with a salute.

After he went in, I glanced down at the flowers Iggy went above and beyond to protect. Leaning closer, I realized they were morning glories. The blue flowers always reminded me of home. I was tempted to pick one, but decided against it. I smiled sincerely at the house as I mounted my horse, hoping Artie would see me wave when I rode away.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so damn long to update meh. Finally I'm done with the chapter! Since I'm on break from school I might be able to actually update regularly! Anyways, on to historical content. Although there was never any formal meeting between either American side discussing the acceptance of the confederacy, it was an issue for the union. As Alfred mentioned in the chapter, it meant allies, trade and support in warfare. These factors could have lead to the Union's defeat, but the European countries did stay out of it. And the flowers? Personally, morning glories always make me think of America and the fourth of July because of the name, especially when they're blue. I would have said roses considering they're the national flower of America, but I couldn't have little Alfie running around in thorny rose bushes. Thanks for reading! Review, follow, and favorite por favor (please)! Thanks again!**


End file.
